MLP the Movie: Starlight and Trixie
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot Drabble showing what Starlight and Trixie were up to in the beginning of the movie. Originally posted on Fimfiction.


**Originally posted on fimfiction**

Canterlot, the capital of Equestria and the place of Equestria's first ever Friendship Festival. The brainchild of Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship.

Starlight Glimmer thought it would be simply a matter of enjoying themselves at the Friendship Festival; it would be the biggest celebration in the history of Equestria. Practically everypony in Equestria and the Crystal Empire would be attending and having the time of their lives.

Twilight her mentor told her that she booked for the event to perform, singing sensation Songbird Serenade who she was told was considered one of the top performers in all of Equestria.

"I think if I ever get the chance to make the offer to Songbird, she could be persuaded to form a group with me! We could be... Trixie and the Illusions!" Trixie Lulamoon boasted to Starlight causing a chuckle to escape from her lips.

She cheered as Trixie set off some fireworks.

However, this was where everything started to go wrong...

Suddenly, storm clouds started filling the air. Everypony started growing concerned as a sky skiff filled the air landed, her friend Party Favor crying as it had crushed 'Brian' one of his balloon friends.

Out came a black hedgehog who announced himself on a podium and microphone that this was an invasion by the Storm King. Next to her Trixie gasped and looked like she was going to cry of fear, especially as a giant banner featuring some sort of weird crowned creature with a wicked smile descended upon the skiff.

"Starlight... we need to get as far away from Equestria as possible, maybe Saddle Arabia will take us..." Trixie cried looking like she would be having a worst fit than when Starlight told her that Changelings had infiltrated Ponyville.

Before Starlight could ask what the matter was, the hedgehog Grubber introduced a unicorn with armor and a broken horn that he referred to as Commander Tempest. Tempest went on to demand the complete and total surrender of the princesses.

Then bulking strange creatures descended upon Canterlot after the Princesses attempted to negotiate with Tempest. The two then began running in fear and Starlight thinking fast teleported them to one of the alleyways.

They took a few minutes to take deep breaths and calm themselves. "Who is this Storm King that they talked about? I never heard of any king of storms, aren't storms the duty of the pegasi?" Starlight questioned.

"I have heard of him, after I was run out of Ponyville... I heard the stories of him..." Trixie explained looking quite terrified. Starlight motioned for her to continue.

"The stories is that he commands a large army of those creatures; conquering lands, taking their treasure and magical trinkets to make himself more popular. They say in the previous years, he has managed to conquer all of the lands south of Equestria, that is a big reason why I stayed away from that area..." Trixie explained as Starlight grew fearful.

"Well I am sure the princesses have it all taken care of.." Starlight started only to stand in shock as they both glanced at Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence being carted off as stone statues.

"EQUESTRIA IS DOOMED! WE SHOULD RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" Trixie screamed only for Starlight to cover her mouth with her hoof.

"Don't worry Trixie, Equestria will be saved... It always will be... This is just like when the Changelings invaded, we just have to go and find help and stage a rebellion. First place to go to is the Changeling Kingdom since no doubt Thorax and Pharynx will be able to help." Starlight told Trixie confidently.

Suddenly there was as shadow covering them and they turned to see standing in front of them at the entrance of the alley was a smirking Tempest. "Can't have a rebellion on our hands, your lives belong to the Storm King now." Tempest told them with a mocking tone of voice.

"Look Tempest, I am sure you have your issues but please stop this. I once was on a dark path but Princess Twilight showed me with the power of Friendship." Starlight told Tempest once she managed to regain her courage.

"Friendship? Friendship failed me long ago! Open your eyes unicorn and see that friendship will never be what you think it is!" Tempest snapped with her broken horn growing green scaring Starlight and Trixie into taking steps back..

"We will find a way to stop you!" Starlight told Tempest but she laughed as if she told an amusing joke.

"The powerful alicorn Princesses failed so what makes you think you will?" Tempest asked looking like she was going to somehow fire a spell. She never once thought of if a horn could still work if it was broken but apparently it could still use magic.

Starlight wanted to fight but doubted she could, it was keeping her emotions that helped fuel her magic yet at the moment she was filled with doubt. She began to make a spell to teleport the two of them away, thinking the best thing to do was to make a retreat to give them time to come up with a strategy.

However she was not fast enough and a blast from Tempest's horn knocked them unconscious.

When they found themselves again they saw they were in separate cages with the creatures guarding them, they looked around in horror as similar fates had befallen all the other ponies.

She tried to use a spell and... nothing...

She saw Trixie had the same results as her.

"These cages must be magic repellent, like the stone that Chrysalis's throne was made out of..."Starlight murmured out. Fearfully.

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Starlight and Trixie were beginning to lose hope, they tried everything to get out of their cages but nothing succeeded. Trixie had none of her magic tricks left in her cape as she had used them all at the festival before the invasion.

They however heard whispers of the guards that Tempest had gone after Twilight and her friends. "Twilight and the others are still out there, they can still save the day..." Starlight whispered to a whimpering Trixie. Starlight now held onto the cautious optimism that Twilight and the others will somehow save them all.

They shouldn't worry...

They got this...


End file.
